Nightmares
by BohemiaLX
Summary: Set after MJ . HAymitch/Effie "You are such a tease princess," he said in his usual cocky manor, only this time he wasn't drunk. Sobriety was his friend in this situation, he wanted to remember this night.


** Read the Mockingjay Dilema. Its about President Snows love child getting picked to compete in the Hunger Games and the lengths her friends and family will go to to stop her dying. Even if it means turning her into the next MockingJay. Will she survive? Warning! Rated M for a reason. Not advised to readers under 16 I'm Going to upload a story about the Hunger Games its about Presidents Snows Love child so be sure to check it out!**

It was morning when Effie Trinket strolled up to Haymitch's house in the Victors Village. She composed herself and got ready to knock. This would be the first time she saw him since he helped keep her alive during the war. She knocked on the door, waiting for him to come and open it. Sure enough, he did. In his usual drunk and gruff manor.

"Whatdoyouwant?" He slurred as he squinted at the sunlight glaring at him from behind him.

"Good morning to you Haymitch," Effie replied equitably. "I'm here to collect you."

"For what?" He was sobering up a little now.

"To go to the Capitol," she noted the confusion on his face and realised he had no idea which meant Katniss had not yet explained to him, or she had and he had forgotten. Either way, it was clear he did not know. "Plutarch Heavensbee wanted Katniss to appear on his new singing show. She agreed and he sent me to escort her, by extension you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are meant to be taking care of her. You _are_ taking care of her are you not?"

"Of course." He lied. Truth was, since they had gotten back he just kept to himself and started drinking again. He made sure she was taken care of course, he wasn't that irresponsible, Greasy Sae made sure she ate and since Peeta got back he was keeping her company, there wasn't really any need for Haymitch. But he kept up the pretence and packed his things.

By afternoon he was done and he made his way with Katniss and Peeta to meet Effie at the station. Katniss insisted that Peeta come too now that they were engaged.

The town had been rebuilt to its old self, only much better. Peeta got an upgraded version of his bakery back and all the little houses that burnt down were made from brick now and they were much more insulated and sturdy and beautiful. Greenery was actually making an appearance now all along the town and the sun popped out to say hello a lot now that coal dust didn't cover the town. The station had quite a few people standing there. It had been opened up for public use so people could travel between different districts and the Capitol without having to be important.

Effie was standing next to the same train they had gone on to the Hunger games. It was classed as a 1st class train and was reserved for officials, but Effie had managed to snag it for them.

"Hurry! We have big big big day ahead!"

Once inside they ate their lunch and began talking. The atmosphere was better than it had been when they first stepped on the train, when they were being escorted to the Hunger games. Katniss was in a better mood than she had been in months and the Hijacking didn't seem to effect Peeta anymore. Effie didn't doubt that he would have the occasional nauseaus feeling but as far as she could she, he didn't. Yes, it was an all round better day. The war had changed them all, but judging by this particular meeting you wouldn't have guessed it. Haymitch was still his usual drunken self.

••••••••••••••••

Effie woke up during the middle of the night. She had a nightmare again. But this one was worse than the others. She was back in the dungeons again. She saw Darius being killed once more, but this time they didn't come for as they did in reality. Insted, the went for Peeta and they drew blood from his neck until he died. Then she woke up.

She decided to watch television in the main cart.

Most of Panem now had a television since the new government lowered the prices and treated everyone like equals.

She was met with surprise when she went through the dining cart to get to the main one. Haymitch was sitting with a drink in his hand and a bottle of brandy next to the other one, okay, so it wasn't much of a shock.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Haymitch asked when he noticed her hovering at the door.

"No," she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. As an act of friendliness, which was very scarce in their relationship, she grabbed a glass and sat beside him.

"Well who would have thought the Capitol Princess was a drinker," he snorted as he passed her the bottle.

"I am not a Capitol Princess Haymitch," she poured herself a little.

"With everything that happened you would think that you would've been a little different, but no, your still the same bitch from the Capitol." He wasn't entirely drunk yet, he was in that place were he hadn't lost his inhibitions yet but he said and did whatever popped into his head.

"And what am I supposed to do?" She was getting angry now, "become a detestible drunk like you? No Haymitch, I dealt with my emotions and it all by myself and I kept strong."

"Then they must have treated you pretty well if you were able to do that." He sneered back.

She stood up and kicked back the chair from under her at the same time.

"You have no idea what the hell I went through! It was worse than what you went through! But guess what? I'm still able to function." Her pleasant pretence had been dropped.

"Bullshit," and he went back to drinking his whiskey.

In a fit of infuriation she threw his glass from his hand and it smashed against the cart wall. Haymitch stood up, grabbed her wrist, and pushed her down on the table, with every intent to hit her.

"Go ahead," she spat as his face was hovering inches above hers. Her wig had fallen off, she had only secured it roughly when she got up, and her scarlett, curly locks we're spread out across the table, complementing her green and blue eyes.

Haymitch moved closer to her, unsure of what he was going to do, and just stayed there.

Effie was taken aback when she found his lips pressed against hers. She was even more shocked when she found herself kissing him back. She was surprised at how soft his lips were. She had always thought of them as hard when she observed them as he was drinking or slurring. But they weren't, and she was enjoying the sensation of them embracing hers. She parted her lips after hesitation and he slid his tongue into her mouth, overpowering hers. His strong smell of whiskey was intoxicating her.

"Haymitch," she whispered between their embrace. He shivered with delight as she spoke his name and began allowing his free hand to roam into her dressing gown, slide up from her bare thighs and under her short nightdress. He circled his fingers on her inner thigh, then up towards her center. He pushed her silk underwear out of the way and entered her. She became rigid and her back arched as she realised what he was doing. An erotic moan slipped out of her mouth. He began kissing her neck once her lips became swollen from the extra attention. At the same time he moved his fingers gently inside her, teasing her for more. Planting a line of kisses from the nape of her neck to her mouth. He was no longer the drunk trying to drink away the horrors of his past, no, he was transformed into the young gentleman he was before the games. That sly, witty and suave young man.

"Haymitch..." She called again after a sensual moan. He lifted her head from the base of her neck to see why she cried his name so urgently.

"Your hand..." She arched her neck as she came to him and groaned.

And instantly he was aware that he was griping Effie's wrist, tighter than before, and her hand was pale white, he had stopped her blood flowing to it. He became tense and withdrew his hand from her immediately. As fast as he had started he stopped and left the cart to go back to his room. Leaving Effie lying down on the table, with her legs dangling off, confused and aware of the moisture between her legs. The only thing she was sure of, was that her wrist was hurting and she had just gained a burning desire of lust for Haymitch Abernathy.

_I am going to hell, _he thought as he paced around his room for the last hour. The dirty thoughts he had of Effie kept trying to push aside his guilt for hurting her and they had won for the most part, until now when his drunken state was wearing off. She had curly red hair, it was the first time he had seen it, and he had known her for years.

He should apologize. That was what he should do. He headed for the door to the room and planned out a speach about how he was drunk and how he didn't know what he was doing and how very sorry he was. He didn't get to say any of that because when he opened the door. Effie was standing there, hand raised, about to knock.

"Oh, were you going anywhere?" She asked politely as if nothing had happened between them.

"To see you actually," he replied, "to apologise."

"No need," Effie walked inside his room and brushed past him. She shed her dressing gown and pushed the straps of her nightdress past her shoulder, "I need to use your shower, mine doesn't work." She turned around to observe his face and to see if he had taken note of her advances towards him. He just stood there with his mouth open in wonder. She pushed down the other strap and allowed her dress to fall to her feet. Leaving her standing there in nothing but her lacy pink lingerie. She walked to the bathroom door, purposely making sure she moved her behind in a seductive manor, stripping her panties off along the way. By the time she got to the bathroom Haymitch could only see her undo the back of her bra, she stepped into the shower and chucked it out over the top, falling in front of his feet. The steam from the hot shower began rising.

_Did she want him_? He considered the possibility that this was her way of seducing him, after all what were the chances of her shower really being broken. He picked up her clothes and put them to a side, not before he inspected her bra.

Effie had been in the shower for fifteen minutes. He clearly hadn't gotten the message. She considered walking out there naked and getting her clothes. Of course now she felt completely stupid for even trying this. She was attempting to bed Haymitch Abernathy, the man who called her a Capitol bitch behind her back and to her face. But it was entirely his fault for making her want him. He had turned her on, on the dining table, and then just walked out. She only wanted him to release her hand, not stop. Oh well, she would just have to face the fact that she wasn't going to be satisfied this night.

The shower door creaked and she smirked when she turned her head to see Haymitch.

Fury and lust eminated from his dark eyes that were fixed on her dripping wet, naked body in the shower. He took off his clothes quickly and joined her.

"You are such a tease princess," he said in his usual cocky manor, only this time he wasn't drunk. Sobriety was his friend in this situation, he wanted to remember this night.

He pushed her roughly against the wall, knowing she could handle it, and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth and welcomed his dominating tongue. At the same time he ran his hand from her thigh and lightly ran it over between her legs, forcing her to part them to allow him inside. But he didn't, he teased her just as she teased him, instead he left her mouth and kissed her neck.

It was her turn to provoke him now. She ran her slender fingers down his muscly chest to his half erect boaster and began gently running her fingers across the length of it, teasing him. She pushed herself closer to him, grinding her bare breast against his chest. She elicited a low growl from his throat as she taunting him more.

"Do you want me Haymitch?" She teased.

He grinned as he pushed his lips onto hers. He did want her.

"Say my name princess," Moving down her body, his mouth stopped at her breasts. He let out a contented sigh at the sight of them.

"Haymitch," when she breathed his name into his ear, he hardened further.

"Make me stop Effie," he whispered to her when he hovered above her breast.

"No..."She managed to shake her head as she whimpered in pleasure, knowing what he was going to do and cursing him for not doing it already. He smiled and began to devour her breasts whole.

She let out an erogeneos moan as he played with her nipple between his teeth.

The water from the shower was pounding on his back. She grabbed his hair in her hand as she squealed in ectasy. The combination of his soft lips, sharp teeth and stubble made her moan, furthering his arousal and sexual attraction towards her. He moved his hands to her hips and began massaging her buttocks. He forced himself between her legs, not entering her, just staying at her opening. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she kissed his sturdy chest. Her legs gave way and she was falling. Haymitch grabbed her hips roughly and pushed her against the wall.

"Say you want me," he breathed into her ear as he presses his hardness between her legs more teasing her.

She let a horny cry and nodded. "I want you inside me Haymitch," almost as if she was ordering him.

She allowed him to carry her to the bed. He pushed her underneath him and began searching her eyes for any sign that she wanted to stop. Her hair was wet and water droplets rested on her bruised body, he had been too rough with her again. She was so different to the uptight and fussy Effie he knew, she was the real Effie Trinket, the woman who knew what she wanted. But he felt wrong, he wanted to do this so bad, but he was afraid he would hurt her more. He couldn't trust himself, he was to rough and untamed for someone as fragile as her.

He was going to stop, but she sensed it and before he could she wrapped her fine fingers around his erection and guided him to the mouth of her extremities, clearly showing him what she wanted without having to spell it out.

His smirk returned and his thoughts of breaking her inadvertantly flit away. He didn't enter her, oh no. He moved his mouth down to the opening and stuck his tongue inside her. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt him, she didn't want this, she wanted the real thing. But she couldn't stop him as he lapped up her wetness, her back arched and she dug her nails into the bed covers, biting her lip she let out a titilatting moan as she orgasmed.

He had to have her now. No more games. He needed to feel her on him. He moved his head to hers and tasted her lips as she tasted his. He guided himself to her wet opening and thrust himself inside of her, all the while never leaving her lips, he wanted to taste her gasp and he did. A filthy groan escaped her lips and he engulfed it as he pushed her tongue with his. He threatened to climax right then as he listened to the rousing cry of his lover. She gripped his hips as he moved up and down inside her. She knew he was holding back and she pulled his hips closer to hers. But he hesitated. She was quite small and he was unsure of whether or not he would fit, but he was weak and gave her what she wanted. As he pushed himself slowly into her, he watched as her back arched and she practically tore the bed sheets. She saw that he had not put all of himself inside her and she managed to squeal, "I want _all_ of you Haymitch.."

At the sound of her breathing his name, he thrust his entire self into her, right up to his hilt. He was right to be weary, he could feel her walls stretching to accomodate him, boy was she going to be sore in the morning. But Effie just looked at him with hungry eyes and beckoned him to her mouth with her slender finger. He smirked and made his way towards her like a lion did its prey. She lay down under him and prepared herself,

"You ready princess?" His hoarse voice teased. He kissed her savagely on the mouth didn't break away as he drew out of her a little, and then thrust himself back in, quickening his pace. Pulling himself cruelly away from her lips, he made his way to her swollen breast and plucked at her nipples, standing erect, with his mouth.

"Oh Yeah!" She moaned.

He pounded away against her, drinking in her writhing body under him. As he began quickening inside her he scratched her back to control himself, she enjoyed the feel of his nails scraping across her back. Her obscene moans were enough to drive a man to the brink of climaxing, and they did. A deep growl was ripped from his throat as he exploded inside her and she cried out in pleasure as she felt his liquid and she came to him and climaxed.

"Oh Effie..." He moaned.

"Haymitch," she gasped.

Their bodies were drenched in sweat and water. He climbed off her and released her from him. It was unfair of him to do this to her. He should have stopped, Effie didn't know what she was doing. He had turned her on and left her, of course she was going to come to him for more. And now thanks to him when she woke up in the morning feeling satisfied, she would also be aching all over her body because of his carelessness. He was never given toys as a boy because he always broke them.

•••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••

As she slept Haymitch pulled the covers over her shoulder to hide the purple bruise he gave her when he shoved her against the shower wall, aparently it was harder than he thought. He held her in his strong arms as if it would be consolation enough for him hurting her.

For tonight, it would be, as her sleeping body turned into his chest, burying her head there as if he would protect.

_I'm the one you need protecting from._ He shook his head sadly and kissed her on the forehead. _Princess._

**Please Review, be kind this is my first Haffie story**!** THE SEQUEL IS UP **


End file.
